MSN MESSENGER
by Semm
Summary: Wat als de bladebreakers gaan msn en BioVolt komt te voorschijn? En waarom woont Kai weer bij zijn grootvader?


**ChatRoom BB:**

**Online: (7)** _(Word weergeven)_  
_  
_BioVolt ( Boris en Voltaire) S: Waarom deze twee weet ik ook nog niet xD  
Wolfiej ( Tala)  
TheWorldChampion ( Tyson)  
Snoepjeééé ( Max)  
DoodJeZelf (Bryan)  
….. ( Kai)  
Kat ( Ray)

**Offline: (..)** _(Niet weergeven)_

**TheWorldChampion zegt: **Is daar nog iemand?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Misschien..**  
TheWorldChampion zegt: **Jij bent er nog D  
**DoodJeZelf zegt: **Dat zeg jij.**  
BioVolt zegt: **Wij zijn er nog!**  
….. zegt: **Hou je kop Voltaire of Boris of wie je ook bent.**  
BioVolt zegt: **Ben je niet blij je grootvader te spreken Kai?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Ik denk het niet.**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Tala doe niet zo gemeen, natuurlijk is Kai blij om hem te spreken, het is familie **  
….. zegt: **Die idioot is geen familie Max.

**BioVolt: **Aaah, Kleine Kaitje en Talatje is boos op ons Boris.  
**DoodJeZelf zegt: **Je bent mij vergeten Vol.**  
…. Zegt: **En je bent je zelf vergeten.**  
BioVolt zegt: **Ik ben niet boos op me zelf!**  
…. Zegt: **Waarom zei je dat dan toen je bezopen was?**  
BioVolt zegt: **Wanneer was ik bezopen?**  
…. Zegt: **Toen ik je kwam ergeren!  
**BioVolt zegt: **Wanneer kwam je me ergeren?  
…**. Zegt: **Eergisteren, Gisteren, vandaag, morgen, overmorgen, volgende week, volgend jaar.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Lol, Je hebt nog veel te doen.  
**Kat zegt: **Wat is hier aan de hand?  
**Snoepjeééé zegt: **Een geweldige gesprek van opa met kleinzoon D.**  
Kat zegt: **Wie is opa?  
**Snoepjeééé zegt: **Die gek die net praten.  
**Wolfiej zegt: **Gek? Ik zag alleen een oude vete varken!**  
…. Zegt: **Rolt met zijn ogen  
**BioVolt zegt: **Hn.**  
TheWorldChampion zegt: **Jij begint op Kai te lijken **  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Of Kai begint op hem te lijken …

**…. Is uitgelogd **_**(Voltaire verspil je tijd niet met dat… )  
**_**  
BioVolt zegt: **Hehe, die is ook weer opgerot nu kleine wolf nog. grijnst**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Wat heb je gezegd tegen Kai, dat ie weg ging?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Hij heeft zeker een foto van hem en Boris naar Kai gestuurd.  
**Wolfiej zegt: **Das zeker eng.. ik heb hier wel een foto gekregen van Boris in zijn moeders kleren, ja of het is zijn vrouw op de achter kant.  
**Kat zegt: **Jullie mogen hem niet echt he?**  
**_**  
**_…_**.. heeft zich aangemeld.  
**_**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Ik mag hem best hoor.**  
….. zegt: **Je hebt me verraden Tala!**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Hoe durf je!**  
BioVolt zegt: **Dat is leuk om te horen Tala.**  
…. Zegt: **Ik stuur hem morgen wel naar de Abbey voor je O.. Voltaire.**  
BioVolt zegt: **Wie zegt dat ik Voltaire ben?  
**…. Zegt: **Ik weet het misschien omdat je naast me zit?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **WTF? Kai!**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Volgends mij heb ik effe wat gemist!  
**Kat zegt: **Ik volgends mij ook Max  
**TheWorldChampion zegt: **Ik niet, ze gaan snoep voor me kopen .  
…**. Zegt: **rolt met zijn ogen ….**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Tala, waar ben je?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Achter de computer**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Maar niet thuis**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Ben je een fucking stalker geworden?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Nee kwam alleen effe langs je huis lopen.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **O oke, en nee ben niet thuis.**  
…. Zegt: **Ik wel.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **En wat doe je thuis?**  
…. Zegt: **Heb me redenen.**  
BioVolt zegt**: heeft hij niet, de politie bracht hem hier**.  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Ze brachten hem helemaal naar Rusland?  
**BioVolt zegt: **Nee, ik ben toevallig in de buurt komen wonen.**  
…. Zegt: **Hij nam gelijk de hele Abbey mee, gezellig he.**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Ik woon in Rusland**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Ik ook, wij hebben weer eens geluk!**  
….. zegt: **Denk ook eens aan mij geluk.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Kom je ook hier heen! Er is hier nog wel een bed vrij.  
**….. zegt: **betaal jij de vliegtuig? En VOLTAIRE VERTEL BORIS DAT HIJ ZIJN KOP MOET HOUDEN!!**  
BioVolt zegt: **Vertel hem het zelf.**  
TheWorldChampion zegt: **Waar blijft me snoep?**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Zei er iemand snoep?**  
TheWorldChampion zegt: **Neeee! Het is namelijk mijn snoep!**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Valt Tyson aan  
**TheWorldChampion zegt: **Geef terug mijn lolly!**  
**_**  
…. Logt uit.**_

**Snoepjeééé zegt: **volgends mij is hij boos omdat je zijn snoep hebt gepikt.**  
TheWorldChampion zegt: **Ik kreeg het van Tala via de post!**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Tala ik wil ook snoep!  
**Wolfiej zegt: **Wil je niet, ik had het gehad van Boris in de Abbey toen Bryan zei dat hij honger had!**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Dat was Ian, Ta.**  
BioVolt zegt: **Wel de snoep die wij hebben bederft niet **  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Wil je nog meer Tyson?**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Ik wil! Ik wil!**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Zucht hij leert het nooit.

_**BioVolt logt uit (Even Boris van zijn dood af helpen)  
**_**  
Kat zegt: **Waarom mogen jullie hem eigenlijk niet?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **…. Ik haat hem met de grond uit mijn hard.**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Maar waarom?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Vraag het hem zelf.  
**TheWorldCampion zegt: **Hij is niet online.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **bel Kai en vraag om Voltaire **  
TheWorldCampion zegt: **Wil jij hem bellen heb geen telefoon!**  
**_**  
Wolfiej begint een online telefoon gesprek met : Kai  
**_  
'Hn?' klonk het droog uit de boksers. 'Wat moet je Ta?'  
'Kijken of ze je al gedumpt hadden in de grote oceaan.' Hoorden ze Tala zeggen.  
'Hebben ze, het water is lekker warm.' Zei Kai. Daarna hoorden ze hem wat roepen in het Russisch.  
'Me hard ligt in stukken Kai.' Zei Tala terwijl hij grijnsde. 'Je hebt gelogen tegen me!'  
'Hou je kop!' Een luide piep galmde nu uit de boksen.  
_**  
De online telefoon gesprek is onderbroken.**_

**Snoepjeééé zegt: **Hoezo is je hard gebroken?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Oeps.. vergeten naar Voltaire te vragen.**  
Snoepjeééé zegt: **Bel nog een keer.**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Beltegoed is op, bel jij maar.  
**  
**_**DoodJeZelf heeft online gesprek met : Kai  
**_  
'Ja?' klonk het nijdig aan de anderen kant. 'Is Tala in de sloot gepleurd?'  
'Nee… ' Bryan antwoorden het kort. 'Ik wouw vragen of Tyson even met Voltaire kon spreken.'  
'Tyson?' vroeg Kai. Weer riep hij iets in het Russisch. 'En nee dat kan niet, ik kilde Boris, Voltaire moet dat nog even verwerken.'  
'Wat zei hij Kai?' Bryan's stem was gemengd met bezorgdheid en boosheid. Weer een luide piep kwam te voorschijn.  
_**  
De online telefoon gesprek is onderbroken.  
**_  
**Wolfiej zegt: **YES!! MIJN WENS IS UITGEKOMEN!!**  
Kat zegt: **En je wens was?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Een dode Boris en een huilende Voltaire.  
**  
**_**…. Is online gekomen.  
**_  
_**BioVolt is **__**online gekomen.  
**_**  
…. Zegt: **Stalker!**  
BioVolt zegt: **Killer!**  
…. Zegt: **Hou je kop!**  
BioVolt zegt: **Zorg er maar voor.**  
…. Zegt: **Betaal jij de tape?**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Voltaire!? Tyson vraagt waarom we zo boos zijn op je, kan jij het even uitleggen?  
**BioVolt zegt: **Ik zorgde dat hun kinderjeugd een hel was, dat bijna iedereen hun dood heeft gezien.  
**TheWorldChampion zegt: **COOL!!**  
BioVolt zegt: **Ik heb nog wel een plekje vrij Meneer Granger, je hoeft alleen maar langs te komen.  
**TheWorldChampion zegt: **Nee… Dankje…**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Als je het doet Tyson, je krijgt dan een snoepje.**  
Kat zegt: **Laat me aan een kinderlokker denken.  
**….. zegt: **Hij is een kinderlokker.  
**BioVolt zegt: **We moesten wel anders kregen we jou nooit mee.  
**Kat zegt**: Ik bedoelde eigenlijk Tala…**  
Wolfiej zegt: **Waar blijft de lolly die jullie mij beloofden?**  
…. Zegt: **Het was lekker Tala.  
**Wolfiej zegt: **Neee!! Mijn geliefde lolly is door die idioot opgegeten!**  
….. zegt: **Ik gaf hem eigenlijk aan Max.  
**Snoepjeééé zegt**: Ooooo Waar Is Loooooooooooolly?  
**Wolfiej zegt**: Grrr… Wolborg val aan en redt mijn lolly! **  
Snoepjeééé zegt**: Het is mijn lolly nu! Draciel  
**Wolfiej zegt**: OMG! Wolborg kilde mijn beeldscherm   
**DoodJeZelf zegt**: Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je…..  
**….. zegt**: Ja dat wilt ie.  
**  
****Mn. D is online gekomen**

Wolfiej zegt: Wat wil ik?**  
DoodJeZelf zegt: **Je lolly? .  
**Mn. D zegt: **Hoi Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray en …..**  
BioVolt zegt: **Ook hallo.  
**….. zegt: **Hij zei geen hallo tegen jou…**  
BioVolt zegt: **Wij wel tegen hem.  
**Mn. D zegt:** Hallo Meneer Hiwatari.  
**BioVolt zegt:** Hoe weet je dat ik, Voltaire ben?  
**... zegt:** Ik vertelde hem het.  
**Mn. D zegt:** Hebben jullie het weer goed gemaakt?  
**DoodJeZelf zegt:** Ja, ze zijn opeens de beste vrienden.  
**BioVolt zegt:** Nou kids ik moet helaas gaan en kleinzoon jij gaat mee!  
**... zegt:** Hn.

**BioVolt is offline_ (Training begint over 10 seconde precies, Kleinzoon.)_**

**... zegt:** Tot morgen. En Tala bel vanavond niet. Boris wacht namelijk al met smacht op je telefoontje.

**... is offline**

**Mn. D zegt:** Iemand nog wat leuk gedaan?  
**Wolfiej zegt:** JA!! JA!! JA!! JA!! JA!!  
**Mn. D zegt:** Wat heb je dan gedaan?  
**Wolfiej zegt:** Niks Grijnst  
**DoodJeZelf zegt:** En ze zeggen dat Ian niet meer te redden valt..  
**Wolfiej zegt:** Ze zeggen ook dat jij niet meer te redden valt.  
**DoodJeZelf zegt:** Boris was de laatste die dat zei.  
**Wolfiej zegt:** Volgens Kai liegt Boris nooit.  
**Mn. D zegt:** Waar zijn de rest van de Bladebreakers?  
**Wolfiej zegt:** Die waren toch online?  
**Mn. D zegt:** Niet meer.  
**DoodJeZelf zegt:** Vreemd...


End file.
